


Dress Up for Me

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji, Yosuke, a little crossdressing, and a little humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji/Yosuke; kink is humiliation, preferably something involving MOAR CROSSDRESSING with Yosuke?_

"Look at yourself," Souji says, and because it's Souji telling him, Yosuke takes his eyes off the floor and looks into the full-length mirror in front of them.

What he sees makes him swallow hard, and his breathing picks up. The plaid skirt looks even shorter than it did at the pageant and tugging at it doesn't do anything but draw more attention to it. The bow's straighter than before, lovingly tied by Souji, but no less silly looking because of it, and Souji had even managed to get his hands on the strawberry hair clip. He'd made Yosuke put that on himself and it sticks up at an odd angle, pulling his hair uncomfortably. There's no garish makeup but he still looks ridiculous in knee sock and an oversized blouse, and seeing himself makes him blush and squirm.

"You're so pretty," Souji says, and puts his hands on Yosuke's waist.

He sounds like he means it. Yosuke's blush deepens. "Don't say shit like that." Embarrassment closes his throat until he can barely get the words out, much less put any bite to them.

"But it's true. My pretty little Yosuke." Souji nuzzles his throat and tugs him back so that they're touching chest to back, hips to hips, and Yosuke can feel how hard Souji is through his slacks. "Don't you feel good, being nice and made up for me?"

Yosuke looks his feet, covered in brown loafers. Souji puts a hand under his chin and tilts his head back until he's facing the mirror again.

"Do you want to stop?"

Yosuke shakes his head, and Souji smiles at him, small and pleased, looking happy in a way that makes all the blood rush to his cock.

"What do you like best? Is it the blouse?" Souji rubs a circle over his nipple, and it hardens under the sensation of the material scratching him. "You're flat, but I like that. It means we can get closer together. Or is it is the socks? I like those too, the way they show off your legs. You're so cute, Yosuke, I can't stand it, I want to push you up against this mirror and make you come all over it."

Yosuke grips the hem of his skirt and tries to hold it down, but there's no hiding the way it's tenting.

"What's the best part?" Souji asks again, breath hot against his ear. "Show me."

"I—I can't."

"You can, I want you to." Souji slips his hands under his blouse. "And you want to too, don't you? You want me to touch you, but I can't, Yosuke, I can't until you show me how much you like this."

Souji's fingers are distracting, and Yosuke arches his back, biting his lip. He watches Souji's face in the mirror as he lifts the skirt, inch by slow inch, and they're both panting by the time he's exposed. He's not wearing underwear; his cock rises up fully hard, precome already beading at the tip. It looks obscene under the skirt and hotter than it should, and when Souji moans lowly and grinds against him, Yosuke twists the fabric in his hands and echoes the noise.

"You're already so hard for me."

"Yes, partner, please…." He wants Souji to touch him so badly he can't think of anything else, wants those long fingers wrapped around him and stroking him until he comes all over them.

"Please what?" Yosuke whines. "You have to tell me what you want me to do."

"Don't make me say it," he says. "You promised you'd do it."

"You want me to touch you, right?" One hand creeps lower, close enough to tease, and Yosuke thrusts his hips, trying to make contact with it. "You want me to jerk you off in this skirt while you watch. Is that it?"

Yosuke nods.

"Let me hear you say it."

"Touch me, please, I want you to—I want you so bad, partner."

"How bad?"

"I'm—" He forces the words out despite his embarrassment. Saying them makes him want to moan. "I'm wet for you, look… Look at how much I'm—you get me so hard, I feel like I'll come the second you touch me."

"You're so lewd, talking like this, just listen to yourself. You should be ashamed, you should… Spread your legs for me, nice and wide." Yosuke does, and Souji thrusts against him, clothed cock rubbing hard against his ass. The skirt is bunched up so tightly in Yosuke's hands he thinks he's going to tear it. "You're so bad to want this, Yosuke, to want another boy to get you off while you're in a skirt, to be so nice and pretty I can hardly look at you. And I'll do it, I swear, but first I want to see you touch yourself, will you do it for me?"

Yosuke can't get his hand to his cock fast enough and he strokes himself frantically, gasping and bucking at the feeling. It's nearly overwhelming but it's not enough, it's not Souji, and he needs Souji to touch him more than he's ever needed anything else.

"Good boy," Souji says breathlessly, and the words make his legs weak. "Look at yourself; I could watch you all day."

Yosuke wants to hide his face when he sees himself in the mirror, panting and flushed, looking as lewd as Souji said he did, but he can't take his eyes of the two them. Souji turns his head to kiss him, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Yosuke accepts it with a moan, and nearly comes when he feels Souji's hand on him, not pushing his aside but working with it, reaching all the places he can't and stroking him with quick, rough movements.

Souji breaks the kiss and buries his face in his neck, looking at him sideways in the mirror. "You're such a good boy, my good, lovely partner—" Yosuke shuts his eyes, so close to coming it hurts. "No, no, watch yourself when you come, go ahead and come for me."

Yosuke opens his eyes and comes hard all over Souji's fingers, catching the smooth surface of the mirror, and Souji shudders and thrusts against him as his own orgasm hits.

"I love you so much," Souji says when he has breath to speak again. He raises his hands up and licks his fingers, holds them out for Yosuke to do the same, and kisses the side of Yosuke's neck while Yosuke sucks on them. "You love me too, right?"

"Of course." Yosuke's faces goes hot and he nips the tip of Souji's finger. "I'm out of my mind for you."

"I'm so glad." Souji cups his face and kisses him, long and deep. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

"The skirt…"

Souji pushes it down his hips and off for him, and Yosuke pulls the blouse down to try and cover himself. "I'll clean it. We'll use it again, right?"

Yosuke looks at himself in the mirror: no pants, long socks, toes pointed together in borrowed shoes, his bow crooked, and blouse tugged low. Souji catches his eye, smiles, and kisses the nape of his neck.

"Yeah," Yosuke says, "keep it."

"Want me to touch you again?" Souji whispers. "Like this?"

Yosuke wets his lips. "Please."

Souji's hand creeps beneath his blouse. "I like it when you want dirty things, Yosuke."

He's already panting. "Me too."

Skirt, blouse, socks – they keep the whole outfit.


End file.
